nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevrolet Corvette (C5)
The Chevrolet Corvette (C5) is a sports car built between 1997 and 2004. The 1997 Corvette is fitted with a 5.7L LS1 V8 producing 345 bhp and 350 ft-lb of torque with either a 4-speed automatic or 6-speed manual gearbox.Web Link: 1997 Chevrolet Corvette - Features & Specs ''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' The Corvette (C5) appears in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit as a Class B vehicle that is available from the beginning of the game. The Corvette is the best class B car in terms of braking and handling, but fails to hit a top speed comparable to other vehicles in the same class. It can be selected with a 6-speed manual or 4-speed automatic transmission, although the manual offers better overall performance. ''Pursuit'' The Pursuit Corvette is a cop variant that is driven by the police in class B events. It is unlocked from the beginning in the PC release. ''Indy 500 Pace Car'' The Indy 500 Pace Car is a special variant of the Corvette that was included in PC release sold at Walmart. It is featured with identical performance specifications to the stock Corvette (C5). ''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' The Corvette (C5) appears in Need for Speed: High Stakes as a coupe in the PlayStation release and as a convertible in the PC release. It is featured as a class A vehicle that can be purchased for $50,000 in the career mode of the PC release and for $60,000 in the PlayStation release. The Corvette offers competitive racing performance due to strong handling capabilities, coupled with improved top speed and acceleration statistics. It can be selected with a 6-speed manual or 4-speed automatic transmission, with the manual offering better overall performance. ''Pursuit'' The Pursuit Corvette is available from the beginning in the PC release. In the PlayStation release, it is unlocked upon the player arresting ten speeders with the Police Caprice. It appears along Snowy Ridge, Hometown, Country Woods in North America, and on Route Adonf when playing as the police in the PC release. The police variants differ between releases; the PC release includes European liveries, all fitted with the same light bar in addition to the North American livery, but the PlayStation release only includes the North American livery. ''Race Bred Pro Cup'' A specially modified Race Bred Pro Cup variant only appears in the Brazilian, European, and North American PlayStation releases. It is unlocked once the player places first in the Corvette Pro Cup. Gallery NFS3PS1ChevroletCorvette.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PlayStation - Coupe) Pursuit_Corvette_in_the_PSX_version_of_Need_for_Speed_III_Hot_Pursuit.png|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PlayStation - Police) NFS3PCChevroletCorvette.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PC - Coupe) NFS3PCPursuitCorvette.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PC - Police) NFS3PCIndy500PaceCar.jpg|''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' (PC - Indy 500 Pace Car) NFSHS PS Corvette.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Coupe) NFSHS PS ChevroletCorvette PoliceUSA.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Police) NFSHS PS ChevroletCorvette Bonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Race Bred Pro Cup) Modified_Pursuit_Corvette_in_the_garage..PNG|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PlayStation - Modified Police) NFSHS PC ChevroletCorvette.jpg|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - Convertible) NFSHS_Chevrolet_Corvette_C5_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - North American) NFSHS_Chevrolet_Corvette_C5_British_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - British) NFSHS_Chevrolet_Corvette_C5_French_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - French) NFSHS_Chevrolet_Corvette_C5_German_Police.png|''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' (PC - German) References pl:Chevrolet Corvette C5 Category:Add-on Cars (Hot Pursuit) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: High Stakes